The Academy
by FairyBrigade
Summary: Welcome to CP Academy. This place is home to many Anime, Manga, Book, and Video game characters. Join the many characters as they enjoy the academy and go through the Exams of strength. Please R&R


A/N: OC's: Crispin is a tall Caucasian male with dark brown hair. He is about 15. Miranda is an Asian girl with blue hair and she is about 15. Brian is a medium sized Caucasian male with black hair and glasses. He is at the top of his class and is 14. Jozelin is a tall African women with braided hair. She usually wears a hat of a variety of colors. She is 16. Saydee is a short Caucasian girl with blonde hair and is only 13. Those are the OC's of this chapter.

Comstock Park Academy: the place of many dreams. Students from all over come to study at this prized Academy. The academy holds many class buildings, dormitories and even hang-outs. Each class building has over 50 classes during one period, and a total of over 500 classes on the campus. Dormitories are separated by grade and gender, ranging from grades 1-12. The dorms had a lounge in each one, and also had many extra rooms used for hang-outs.

The rules at CPA were long and most of them tedious. They were

Rules 1-4: Basically Do Not Do ANYTHING Outside The Dorm AFTER 10

Rules 5-9: Parties are NEVER allowed

Rules 10-13: Tardies/Absences will be dealt with one they become too common

Rules 14-17: Pranking is never allowed.

Rules 18-25: Zero tolerance for almost anything inappropriate except for profanity

Rule 26: No profanity

Rule 27-30: Cheating will fail you

Rule 31: Cheating on a standardized test will not fail you

Rule 32-35: No Drugs at all

Rule 35-40: Driving is a privilege

Rule 41: Enjoy your time here.

Their are 7 periods in a day here, and skipping will do no good

Period 1- English

The classroom is large and many students take their seats. The teacher walks into the class, it is no other than the strict Mrs. Curtis, known by the others teachers as the alchemist Izumi Curtis. Her hair is braided and she is wearing her usually ratty housewife clothes

Izumi- Hello class, welcome to another year at CPA. I am Mrs. Curtis, and today we are gonna learn about our class. First off this is an English 10 class, so we will be learning mostly crap the whole year.

A chuckle went around the room

Izumi- I will now take role: Mikado Ryugamine

Mikado- Here

Izumi- Let me say at least 5 names before you say here next time

Mikado then turned a bright shade of red.

Izumi- Haruhi Fujioka, Ginta Toramizu, Kiba Inuzuka, Rukia Kuchiki, Jack Swift

Haruhi, Ginta, Kiba, Rukia, Jack- Here!

Izumi- Ellen Stephenson, Cat Tyburn, Micah Bayar, Fiona Bayar, Edgar Figaro

Those 5- Here!

Izumi- Kairi Sea, Garnet til Alexandros, Yuffie Wutai, Setzer Gabbiani,

Those 4- Here!

Izumi- Crispin Geode, Miranda Celest, Brian Joel, Jozelin Reich, Saydee Mick

Those 5- Here!

Izumi- Now that everyone is accounted for... lets get started with our assignments.

Suddenly a hand sprung up

Izumi- Brian?

Brian- Mrs. Curtis, don't we usually assign a candidate to run for class president in order to represent our first period class?

Izumi- Oh, yes... but I have to run and get the paper.

Jozelin- Don't worry, we'll stay in class.

Izumi- Ok, but Brian's in charge

Brian- Yes ma'am.

Izumi leaves the room.

Micah- Ah, _Hanalea!_ I have to be in the most boring class ever.

Kairi- Who says Hanalea? What does that even mean?

Cat- She's the protector of our country. And also Bayar, you scum, that is breaking a school rule

Ginta- Guys, lets not fight! We're classmates!

Crispin- Who really cares

Brian- Everybody calm down! If there is gonna be a fight, make it happen in the dojo.

Ellen- Dojo?

Jozelin- Eight years ago, they built a dojo on the school's lot in order to give people a better exercise. They now use it to solve fights.

Ginta- But I don't want to hurt anyone!

Cat- Wimp, you probably can't fight.

Ginta- Can so... over the past year I've been training hard to beat any enemy.

Crispin- So prove it

Haruhi- Won't the teacher be back soon!

Brian- I think she ditched us

Rukia- Lets see this battle then.

Micah-Who all is fighting

Cat- I'll take you on Jinxflinger

Micah- Lowlife

Kairi-um... I want to fight Jozelin

Jozelin- Wanted a good match, huh

Ginta- Crispin, you are going down!

Brian- To the Dojo

Dojo

Ginta- Wow, pretty spacey

Mikado- Who is going first?

Kiba- I'm ready to watch

Brian- How about Kairi vs. Jozelin

Fiona- Great, the next we can see my brother fight

Jozelin- You ready

Kairi- Have been

CHAPTER 1 PART 2

KAIRI VS JOZELIN

Kairi- Don't go easy

Jozelin- I won't

Kairi pulls out her keyblade. All of the flowers glow a little as it enters battle. Everyone else has a dull face on.

Jozelin- That frilly thing! Ha! Even Saydee could defeat that

Kairi- Send out your weapon.

Jozelin- GOLDEN CLAWS!

Suddenly Jozelins hands were replaced with razor sharp blades. They shined in the light of the room.

Jozelin- How do you like these babies?

Kairi- Pretty Good (thought: I am gonna die!)

Saydee- Jozelin is using those again

Rukia- What is wrong

Saydee- She doesn't know how much pain they cause, she can't feel their pain! If Kairi doesn't fight good, she might be majorly hurt.

Kiba- How bad

Miranda- Kairi doesn't have a single chance.

Brian- Battle BEGIN!

Jozelin lunged towards Kairi, who was shocked a little. Jozelin pierced Kairi's arm and made her cry out in pain. Kairi pointed her keyblade at Jozelin's stomach and shot. Jozelin shrieked but then kicked Kairi down to the ground.

Kairi- Is that all you got

Jozelin could not hear Kairi through her pain, and was barely able to let out these words

Jozelin- You bitch! What did you do to me!

Kairi- You said you won't go easy, and neither will I.

Jozelin- That's it! BLOOD CLAWS!

Saydee- NO!

Sudden Jozelin's claws turned into a red shade, as if it was stain that way on purpose. She looked menacingly at Kairi

Jozelin- One scratch and I will have you as my slave... forever!

Kairi- Turning a friendly match into a war! Who do you think you are?

While Kairi was talking, Jozelin attacked. Kairi dodged and struck her with the keyblade. Jozelin was unable to move, for some reason.

Jozelin- What did you do!

Kairi- Stun Edge, Now... Strike Raid!

The keyblade struck Jozelin a total of 5 times, on both of her sides, on her back, on her torso, and on her knee!

Jozelin- Ow, can't move

Kairi- Give up, or I will attack again!

Jozelin- Shadow Fang!

Suddenly a shadow leaped up and attacked Kairi. She was hit almost everywhere besides the neck, and then fell on the ground.

Brian- It's official, Its a draw!

Micah- What!

Brian- Jozelin and Kairi both passed out cold. Can somebody heal them?

Garnet- I will.

Brian- Next up, Micah vs. Cat

Micah- Rag Girl, I will make sure you lose

Cat- Loser!

Chapter 1 Part 3

Micah vs. Cat

Brian- Micah vs Cat

Cat- You know, a knife is faster than a jinx

Micah- Yet I know I can win

Cat- Wait, that isn't your amulet!

Cat was right, the amulet was not the one that usually was around Bayar's neck. This one was the Demon King's amulet. He must of stolen it from his father or Han Alister!

Micah- Oh, yes it is!

Cat is wielding two knives that are good enough as they are. Cat is a brilliant knife wielder and can win in a second.

Brian- Begin!

Micah whispered something, but was quickly stopped by a knife to the hand. Cat had just stabbed Micah with her quick movements. Cat knew that this was over, as Micah could not retaliate that fast.

Cat- You just basically lost!

Micah- You...scum of the earth!

Cat- There is no way to win now Bayar! Accept defeat!

Fiona- Micah, you have to

Micah- I give!

Brian- Wow, what a short fight

Setzer- Wimps

Yuffie- Shut it!

Miranda- That was skilled of her, just attacking him before he could strike. She almost is as good as Crispin

Cat- How am I worse

Brian- Because Crispin has never lost

Rukia- How could he never lose?

Saydee- He is scary in his ways

Haruhi- Ginta, are you sure you want to do this?

Ginta- Its a matter of pride.

Edgar- I understand, he doesn't want to seem weak

Jack- Well, lets start this battle then

Saydee- Wait, Brian!

Brian- What?

Saydee- I want to enter.

Brian- Little you?

Saydee- Against Ellen

Ellen- You are barking up the wrong tree girl, I am a warrior

Saydee- I know, but I want to see how strong I am.

Brian- Saydee, I'm not sure

Saydee- Brother, please!

Brian- (sigh)- Sure! Enter the Field!

Chapter 1 Part 4

Saydee vs. Ellen

Miranda- Don't underestimate her Ellen

Ellen- Why?

Miranda- You'll see

Saydee- I hope I'm good!

Ellen- No holding back

Ellen pulled out her sword, the Waymaker. She slice the wind beautifully, and made a gust nearly knock back Saydee. Saydee seemed not to be alarmed, and readied herself for battle.

Ellen- Call it Brian

Brian- Begin!

Ellen charged towards Saydee, slashing ferociously. Her blade sang in the wind and made all who heard shiver in fear. Saydee, however, dodged every slash and every bit of flame that was released. At the end of Ellen's barrage, she was unharmed.

Saydee- Is that all

Ellen-(thought: what is with her? Is this what she does for battle?)

Saydee- Are you gonna attack?

Another charge was attempted by Ellen, she also studied the movements of Saydee to prevent here from dodging attacks. She showed one weakness, and Ellen slashed at it. Saydee shrieked in unimaginable pain as her forearm was slashed.

Ellen- I'm better than you thought.

Saydee- Ow!

Ellen- Come on fight back!

Saydee- You getting scared.

Miranda- She's starting

Rukia- What

Miranda- Her ability!

Ellen- That is it!

As fast as a blink, Ellen was attacking Saydee. Her dodging was a little stalled, but was still able to deflect any attack. Ellen was gonna get tired soon, so Saydee decided that there was only a little bit of time left before anything happens

Ellen- (thought: She's hiding her weak spots again, I don't think I can hit her!)

Mikado- Ellen is getting tired!

Jack- C'mon Ellen, you can do it

Miranda- She is difficult...

Saydee- Ellen, how about you try doing something

Miranda- The way she taunts...

Ellen ran in and took swing at the girl. Saydee jumped and flipped over Ellen. Ellen then swung and hit Saydee right on the thigh

Saydee- I've had worst wounds

Miranda- and draws the prey in

Waymaker then swung closer and closer to Saydee, who was even slower than before. Ellen was starting to get tired. She knew she had to end this soon. Maybe she should try a new plan

Saydee- You almost done playing?

Ellen- Why don't you attack me?

Saydee- What?

Miranda- in for the kill

Rukia- What do you mean?

Yuffie- I get it, Saydee taunts her foes until they are tired, and then defeats them.

Edgar- Ellen figured it out, but was she too late.

Garnet- If Ellen makes one wrong move, she is done for

Setzer- We can't interfere!

Brian- He's right, its up to those two!

Kiba- Smart girl

Saydee- You want me to attack you? Me attack a warrior? I'm not a fool! You will drag me in and attack quickly

Ellen- But then your will dodge my own attacks to wear me out

Saydee- You overestimate me

Ellen- You are at the top of the class, you know your fighting!

Saydee- Hmm... I would guess, but not really. I'm more into politics.

Ginta- Wait, she reminds me of something

Rukia- What

Ginta- Some warriors fight by taking damage on purpose, in order to increase their own powers. If you paid attention, Saydee purposely uncovered her weakness in order to take Ellen's attacks

Miranda- Correct Ginta, that is Saydee for ya!

Brian- That's why she is in third place in the dojo

Edgar- Why third?

Miranda- She lost to both Brian and Crispin

Micah- WOW!

Crispin- I just hope Ellen knows...that Saydee is hell.

Chapter 1 Part 5

Ellen vs Saydee part 2

Ellen- Come at me

Saydee- K... Copycat! Gold Claws!

The same gold claws that were on Jozelin earlier appeared. They appeared as shiny as before

Fiona- A copycat!

Miranda- Saydee copies the abilities of other opponents. She knows how strong those claws are and will use them!

Saydee- Take This

Saydee launched herself at Ellen, and pierce her arm open. Ellen attempted to slash at Saydee, but was struck again, this time forcing her sword to drop

Ellen- You're stronger than before!

Saydee- Hee, Hee

Ellen- Cut won't win!

Ellen used another barraged that Saydee started to avoid... when suddenly Ellen hit her, but no in her weak spot.

Saydee- How!

Ellen- You only know one of my techniques

Saydee- New Copycat Weapon! Demon Fans!

Two old style hand fans suddenly appeared in Saydee's hands, and she held them fiercely.

Yuffie- Miranda, is that your weapon?

Miranda- Yes, she copies any weapon she has seen before.

Brian- She s swapping between short and long ranges!

Edgar- She is a little devil

Haruhi- Who do you think will win Mikado

Mikado- I don't really know... they are both so good

Haruhi- Luckily we won't have to fight anyone until Exam day... which is in a week

Mikado- Why so early

Haruhi- Its a pre-test, the post is way tougher!

Jack- C'mon Ellen, win this!

Saydee threw a fan at Ellen, knocking Waymaker out of her then ran up and punched Saydee in the face before being hit by a returning fan.

Saydee- That hurt!

Ellen- I hope it did! I'll end this

Ellen charged at Saydee, slashing her furiously. Saydee fell to the ground.

Saydee- I lost... but I also somewhat won!

Ellen- How

Saydee- Because, I know your strength and weaknesses before Exams.

Yuffie- That's why she challenged him!

Brian- Exams matter a lot. They give you a fighting rank and everything.

Crispin- Saydee is going for the top again

Ginka- What about our battle?

Crispin- Ginka, I have an idea

Ginka- What?

Crispin- Get strong, and challenge me during exams. Our match will be one to look forward to.

Ginka- A promise

Fiona- We better get back to class, before Mrs. Curtis finds us.

Izumi- I already did!

Micah- Mrs. Curtis, so nice to see you!

Izumi- Luckily I won't lash all of you... because you did fight good, well those who fought. I believe that you all could make it into the higher ranks.

Brian- Mrs. Curtis, what about the class president rep.

Izumi- Well, that is a problem, because your whole grade has two people running that can't be beat.

Edgar- Who?

Izumi- Tenma and Dorothy

Chapter 1 Part 6-mini

Ginka and Dorothy

Ginka- Dorothy, you're running for president

Dorothy- Yes, you want to be the first man!

Ginka- What! No! I just want to know something

Dorothy- Yes my dear!

Ginka- Who picks the Exam ranks

Dorothy- The president

GInka- If you win... can you make me in the same rank as that Crispin kid.

Dorothy- For one thing my love

"Just one thing my love!"

A/N: Please Read and review, and if you don't know

Mikado is from Durarara!, Haruhi is from Ouran High, Ginta is from MAR as is Dorothy, Kiba is from Naruto, Rukia is from Bleach, Jack and Ellen are from the Heir series by Cinda Chima, Fiona Micah and Cat are from the Seven Realm series, Edgar and Setzer are from FFVI, Kairi is from Kingdom Hearts, Garnet is from FFIX, and Yuffie is from FFVII. Also Izumi Curtis is from FMA


End file.
